Triffany
Triffany is a student who attends the Tower Academy with Lilith and is one of Stacephanie's closest friends. Appearance Triffany has an avian-like form, having pink feathers, with the feathers on the back of her head sprouting upward. The ends of her wings are shaped in a way where they can function as fingers and her legs appear to be yellow like some birds. Apart from that she wears the standard Tower Academy uniform, consisting of a white shirt, red vest, purple tie and skirt. Personality Triffany is generally seen as being like Stacephanie, where she can be pompous over her wealthy life, have little regard for education and can be jealous over the vanity of others. Uniquely to her group though, Triffany is rather air-headed and somewhat more self-centered as she tries to make things about her or claim to have boyfriends the instant she sees someone she likes. She is also rather dense as a result, for she will not understand the meaning of denial or mostly anything. Often she will think that something belongs to her because of her name being placed on buildings only it to not be true. She can easily be frustrated when things don't go her way, either in conversation or when she is unable to open something as simple as a folded map. Otherwise, of the four she does appear to be less mean-spirited the more she appeared for while she is known to call her one of her own friends something harsh, the amount or intensity of them is far from the level that Stacephanie often sets. While her friends have a major interest in Tinsel Nanaja and her work, it isn't clear if she shares the same sentiment as at the time she was too busy being occupied with wanting to go to the mall at all or even locating a certain outlet there. History Prelude During a day of school, she showed discontent in the lecture regarding the battle against the Extollo Dreamkeepers. She later tried to make the new student, Evzen to become her boyfriend but was somewhat rejected as he wanted to talk to Lilith instead. At at later date, she joined Stacephanie and Ashleybelle in applying make-up and doing their hair (or feathers in her case) as a way of getting back at Hallworth for the backtalk she gave them the other day, though noted how Leslieanna had skipped school to get the latest album release by Tinsel. Arriving to class late, she remarked at all the insults Stacephanie was saying to the teacher. As part of a new scoring system Hallworth implemented, their next assignment would be about learning the value of money, they are to take a list of items that can be found in the mall and must guess the prices of each one by the time lunch is over. Triffany would end up grouping up with her usual friends. During lunch, Triffany noticed Evzen was sitting with Kalei and Jeneviv and decided to go talk to him. He gave Kalei's necktie to her and she walked off with it, only returning just as Stacephanie and Ashleybelle started to change the contents of Evzen's apology letter. Returning to class, she and her friends fail to notice Lilith and the twins leaving after turning in their assignment so that they can get the real prices from the mall. Once they realized this they scrabbled to find their own assignments so they can join them. Triffany tried to get Hallworth to let them leave in her own way but was denied. She kept trying in sheer denial until her friends finish the assignment, allowing them to leave. Later, at the mall, Triffany went about in her usual self while Stacephanie was warned by the twins that they were going to enact revenge on her for what she did to Evzen's note. As they walked about she found a map that would supposedly lead to 'her' mall, but had trouble opening it. As they end up finding Leslieanna, Triffany find's a store outlet called Triffany's and walks in, only to unintentionally shoplift a mirror she thought was hers. Trivia *Triffany's design, as described by fans and even the creators, comes close to resembling Big Bird of Sesame Street. *It is hinted that while Triffany appeared to be a simple character at first, the creators slowly reworked her to where they currently plan for her to have bigger things happen to her in the future, likely in a later arc after the following one. *While often characters will call another by the animal or species that they resemble, despite it looking like it wouldn't exist in their world or they don't recognize each other as anything but a Dreamkeeper, Triffany is one of the first to have a visual interpretation of what another character would look like as a particular animal. In her case she imagined Leslieanna as what she would look like as a regular cat. Quotes References Navigation Category:Females Category:Dreamkeepers Category:Prelude Characters